Lady and the rogue!
by hollyfanatik101
Summary: AU STORY!!!!!!! PART # 7HAS BEEN ADDED!!!!!!!! Piper falls in love with someone her father does not approve of. How far will she go to be with the man she loves????!!!!!SOMETHNG WENT WRONG AND CHAPTER 7 IS NOW CHAPTER 1!!!!!
1.

West Virginia part seven  
  
Leo had left the house and went to the first club he could find. How could she have done this to me? How could she let him kiss her like that? Had this morning meant nothing to her? He couldn't get the image of Piper and Dan out of his mind. And when he reached for another glass of his brandy a hand stopped him.  
  
"You are not going to find the answers in the bottom of that glass" he heard Cole say. "Nope maybe not, but it sure as hell is gonna make me feel better!" as he shook the hand of his arm and tossed the glass back finishing his drink in one gulp. "Mike another one please" as he motion for the bartender to fill his glass again. Cole shook his head towards mike. Indicating Leo had more then enough. Leo turned towards Cole. "What the hell do you think you are doing, if I want another drink who are you to stop me!" he roared at his friend. "I am your friend and as your friend I am saying you have had enough!" Cole said trying to be patience "Well I don't need a friend the only friend I need right now is mike, mike?" as he again motioned for mike to fill the glass.  
  
Cole took the glass and slid across the bar out of Leo's reach. "What the hell!" Leo shouted and turned to Cole to land him a blow. Cole not near being intoxicated deflected the blow easily and Leo flew past him. "Yup, that's enough already" he muttered and took Leo by the scruff of his neck and hauled him up on his feet. "Mike put it on my tab." He said as he helped Leo outside and in the coach he had waiting for them. Cole decided that I would be better if Leo went with him to his mansion and sleep his stupor of there. "I am not as drunk as you seem to think I am!" Leo said. "I think you night be right there buddy." Cole answered him.  
  
Leo turned towards Cole. "Tell me one thing, Cole?" "What?" "How the hell does the same thing happen to me twice in one life time, how is it possible that I pick the worst of the women on the face of this god forsaken planet." He asked his friend. "I think you know that is not true Leo, you know Piper is nothing like Hannah." Cole said. "Oh no, did you not see what I saw tonight?" Leo asked him with a frown. "The question is, did you see what I saw tonight?" Cole countered him. While helping out of the coach and into the house. Telling his butler he didn't need him for the rest of the night and he would make sure Leo would make it to the guestroom.  
  
"What do you mean by that, what I saw was Piper draped al over Dan like a love sick puppy." Leo continued the conversation after the butler had left them alone. He walked over to the little mini bar and pored him self- another brandy he tossed his head back and finished the drink in one swallow. He shuddered at the image going through his mind. Setting the glass down with a resounding bang. He turned towards Cole.  
  
"How could I have been so wrong about her?" "I am telling you, you are the one that is wrong, did you not see the look on her face when she saw us?" Cole asked him. "Yeah the face of a woman that got caught in the act, the face of a woman who kisses one man in the morning then another in the evening!" Leo said forlorn. "No she looked like a woman who was being manhandled that is what she looked like, and if you would have stayed for a few minutes you would have seen the same thing!" Cole said with a little force behind his words. His friend couldn't really be that dense could he?  
  
"Leo I am telling you, Piper did not want to be kissed by Dan, if you would have seen how upset she was after you left you would know that too" he added to his earlier statement. For the first time it looked like Cole was getting through to Leo. "You really think that is what happened?" Leo asked not daring the hope. "Yes I really think that is what happened." Cole said.  
  
Leo turned his back and started to pace the room. When he turned around Cole could see that Leo now believed him. And what he also saw frightened him a little. Leo was mad. No he was furious and it was written all over his face. He gave Cole a little smile. A scary smile. Cole thought. "You know what I have to do don't you" he asked Cole. "Yes I know, but I would hold of on that." Cole said to him. "Why should I, I have to defend her honor Cole, he forced himself on her I would not be a man if I let him get away with it." "I didn't say you couldn't I said hold off on that for a few days!" "Why" Leo said pacing back and forth across the room. "Because I have a plan." Cole said with a smile of his own on his face.  
  
This got Leo's interest. "What are you talking about?" he wanted to know. Cole indicated that Leo should take a seat. For the next half-hour he explained to Leo what he thought had happened and what they should do about it. Leo's smile got brighter with each minute. And when Cole had finished his tale. He was almost beaming. "But after all this has been set in motion, I get the challenge him? It is a question of honor Cole." He said to Cole daring him to dispute it. "I give you one better then that, when you challenge Dan for this duel I will be your second, how about that?" Leo stood and shook his friend's hand. "Thank you Cole a man never had a better friend." He said. "Same here Leo, same here." Cole answered him.  
  
Leo got a crease in his brow and frowned at Cole. "What about Hannah in this whole thing, you are supposed to marry this woman." "Like I told you if Hannah has anything to do with this, there will be no marriage, I am not sure there is going to be a marriage at all even if she has nothing to with this, which I highly doubt by the way." Cole said. "And why would that be?" Leo wanted to know. "That would mean I should have listened to you when you told me Hannah was not suited for me." Cole told him. "Well yes, but besides that!" "I think I fancy that Phoebe Halliwell." "You think!" Leo laughed. "You where all over her tonight, I am surprised Hannah had not picked up on that" "Okay I don't think, I know I like Phoebe, and as for Hannah it seemed she was to busy with Dan to notice me and Phoebe. And that is the crux of the matter!" "What do you mean?" "If I was really in love with Hannah, her being so occupied with Dan should have bother me." "And it didn't." Leo concluded for him. "No I didn't." Cole agreed. "But it would have bothered me if Phoebe would have spent the evening talking to him." He added to it. "Then my friend lets put this plan of your in motion" Leo said and slapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Tbc 


	2. Default Chapter

West Virginia  
  
Three weeks I had been three weeks since she had last heard from him. And she was worried, worried what might have happened to him?  
  
She had met him at one of the many parties her cousin Hannah had dragged her too, it was of those grand affairs the dresses, the hair, the everything, it reeked of money and wealth, and only the most elite and prestige people where invited. That is why it was such a surprise that He was even there. Everyone knew his family had lost most of their money and where now only considered middle class. As to where his family ten years ago was wealthier then all the families in the room combined that day.  
  
He had come over and had asked her for the fourth to last dance and she had danced every dance after that with him. Other man had asked but she had declined all of them. Her sisters had told her, her behavior was not suitable for a lady from her standard that he was way beneath her, but she had not cared. They had had a point. That much was true. But it seemed from the moment she had laid eyes on him there was a spell over her. She had fallen for him in the time it took her heartbeat to go from one beat to another.  
  
He had walked in with his friend Cole Turner and had stood of to the side; his green eyes had roamed the rooms several times before they had caught hers. She had tried to look away. And found no matter how many times she tried, they always come back to his. Sparks had flown across the room and a tightening in her chest she had never had never felt before.  
  
Paige had walked up to her and had told her to stop staring that she was making a fool of hr self and people where starting to notice. Besides it was not becoming of a lady! She had shrugged her shoulder and once again looked away. This time with a little more success, and the only reason for that was because the music had started and she had to accept her first dance.  
  
She had excepted the first dance from viscount Dancy a man older then her self; in fact he could have passed as her father. But her own father had insisted and she hadn't wanted to dissapoint him. The next dance was reserved for count Harrison. As much as viscount Dancy had been to old, this gentleman could not have been any older then nineteen if he was a day older. The list of dancers went on and on all hand picked by her father, and noted down on her dance card. After having been stepped on for almost an hour, she had decided that she needed a break. And had gone out to the patio and into the garden that surrounded the estate they where at, at the moment.  
  
She had sat down on little stone bench and tried to find her handkerchief when someone handed her one. She looked up and looked right it to those green eyes. He had found her. She thought. "Good evening ma'am " He had said. While handing her his kerchief. "It's miss." She had responded suddenly very shy and looking away from him and down at the toes of her shoes. "Good evening Miss." He has corrected him self. He then extended his hand and she had shyly laid her hand in his, he had turned her hand upwards and bends his head and kissed the top of it, with the softest of kisses.  
  
Again she could feel the sparks fly and her chest again became very tight. "Leo Wyatt." He introduced himself. "Piper Halliwell", she answered. "Nice to meet you Mr. Wyatt". She added to it. "Nice to meet you as well, Miss Halliwell." He said in soft voice. The voice suited him. It went along perfect with the green eyes and blond locks. He was not very built. But built enough to look like a man. And a man that made her heart beat just a tad faster just by being near him. She felt like a schoolgirl sitting there on the bench next to his boot, which he had propped up on the bench right next to her his elbow resting on his knee.  
  
"Pretty busy in there?" he said looking over his shoulder towards the ball room door from which she had just emerged. "Yes it is." Was all she could get out. He had turned back towards her and was looking down on her again. "Are you from around here?" he asked her. "Since I have never seen you before and have met most everybody at these things." He explained his rude question. "No we are from San Francisco." She told him. Never really looking in his eyes. "We?" "Yes my father, sister's, and me, we are staying with our cousin Hannah for the summer." She explained to him. "Hannah Blithe?" He asked raising his brow. "Yes you have heard of her." She asked him with a smile. "Hmm, yeah I have she is Cole's fiancee." He said with a frown.  
  
"You don't approve?" She asked surprised by his reaction. For it had seemed that everyone involved was very happy with the upcoming marriage between Cole Turner and Hannah Blithe. Including her cousin, whom seemed to walk on air these days. "It's non of my business!" he told her, it almost sounded like a snarl.  
  
Piper backed up a little she was a little scared of him now. Not life threatening or anything but non-the less scared. The fierce look that had come across his face when she had told him that she was Hannah's cousin. Had confused her. And even more so when he was talking about Cole and Hannah. "I am sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He said, his voice once again soft and the fierce look was out of his eyes. "Like you stated it is none of my business." As she got and turned to go back to the ballroom and back to the dance. She had somehow expected him to stop her or say something else to her, but he didn't. For some strange reason she felt sad about that. It almost felt as if she had lost a dear friend. Even though she had only officially met him a few minutes ago. "Don't be stupid Piper." She chided herself. "What did you expect, the man to fall at you feet and declare his undying love for you!" That was even to funny for her self as she walked back in to the ballroom laughing.  
  
As soon as she walked in the ballroom both Paige and Phoebe stopped her. "Where did you go?" both of them asked at the same time. "I needed some air so I went outside, something wrong with that?" She asked her sister's but could see that both where distracted by something or someone behind her. She turned as well to see what was going on and saw Leo walk in the door. "You where out there with him....alone!" Paige asked her with a stunned look on her face. "No chaperone!" Phoebe said aghast. "I went out by myself, I didn't know he was out there, he is the one that approached me!" Piper said trying to defend herself. "You better hope father didn't see him come in right after you." Paige whispered at her as the three saw their father walking towards them. "Good-luck with that!" Phoebe said softly.  
  
"Piper Halliwell, I need a word with you please, young lady!" victor snarled and took her none too gently by the arm. "Yes father" Piper said in a soft obedient tone.  
  
Her father took her back out on the patio. "What where you doing out here with that Wyatt fellow?" He demanded as soon as he had gotten her outside. "Nothing father, I came out here by myself the get a breath of fresh air. He must have been out here before me but I didn't know that. We introduced ourselves that's all father." She told him. "I want you to stay away from him. Is that understood, he is way beneath you! He doesn't even deserve to breathe the same air as you do stay away from him Piper. Am I understood." He asked her with a fierce look in his eyes. Piper nodded her head as her father escorted her back in to the room and to her sisters.  
  
Not two minutes later Leo was standing in front of her. A devilish grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye. She could clearly see he was up to something. If only she knew what that something was? "I believe the next dance is mine Miss Halliwell." He said ever so polite and curved his back into a small bow. Piper looked confused. She was fairly sure she had not penciled Mr.Wyatt onto her dance card. Just to make sure she held up her little dance card dangling from her wrist. When she looked at she could scarcely belief her eyes. Not only was his name penned for this dance but the remaining three dances to follow. She looked at him. And gave a shy little smile. "I do believe you are correct Mr.Wyatt." she told him as she took his hand and he led her towards the dance floor. She had no idea how his name had gotten on her dance card. She no longer cared when Leo took her in his arms for their first dance of the evening.  
  
She could feel his hand on the small of her back and even though she had danced with other man that evening none could make her feel like Leo was at the moment. She felt like she was dancing on air. He feet barley touches the floor. Still a little shy she kept her eyes downcast and looked at the buttons of his vest. She felt the finger on her chin as he forced her to look up in to his eyes. "Despite popular belief, I do not bite Miss Halliwell....At least not the first dance." He said smiling at her. Causing Piper to laugh out loud and several heads to turn their way. Piper didn't even notice them she was now finally enjoying this dance.  
  
His hand on her chin had send shock waves through her system. She had never felt this way before and as much as she liked the feeling it frightened her as well. After the third dance she had looked up at him again and said. "We should stop this is not proper." "Well why not, my name is on your dance card". He pointed out to her. "Yes I know but people are going to talk." She said softly. "So let them, seems like they don't have anything better to do these days" He said with a little more force then he intended. Piper looked back up at him and smiled. "Yeah let them" She said earning her a smile from him.  
  
She was having the time of her live. When she looked up and saw her father on the side of the dance floor glaring at her with a big scrawl on his face. Piper knew she was in trouble. She had defied him. Even though it had never been her intention to do so.  
  
The evening was coming to a close and Piper was dancing her last dance with Leo. "Miss Halliwell?" Leo drew her attention. "Yes." She said softly as if coming out of a dream. "Can I come calling on you?" he asked her next.  
  
But before she had a change to give him her answer her father was beside her. "Piper!" he said in tone that let Piper knew that her evening from here on out was going to be a bad one. She turned towards him her eyes downcast. "Father." She murmured. Leo looked boldly at victor and gave him a little smile. "I was just asking your daughter if I could come calling on her, whit you permission of course Count Halliwell?" He asked her father.  
  
Piper dared to look up at her father. But as soon as she saw the look on his face she knew she was never going to see Leo again. It felt like her heart was breaking.. "I am sorry Mr. Wyatt, but my daughter is going to be to busy in the next few weeks to have any gentleman come calling for her." Victor said with a thin smile on his lips.  
  
Piper knew how much it was costing her father even to give him that little of a smile. Her father took her by the elbow and escorted her out of the room. Paige and Phoebe already were waiting by the door. "Goodbye Miss Halliwell!" Leo said to her with a big smile when she turned her head to look at him and also received his little wink. Sending butterflies through her stomach. "Count Halliwell" he said curtly his smile sub-zero now. Victor dismissed him with a nod and continued to walk Piper towards the door. "watch her!" he said to her sisters when they reached the door and victor went to look where their carriage was.  
  
She felt like a little child standing next to her sisters. "Man are you gonna get it when we get home!" Paige said to her. "Why I didn't do anything wrong." As she excepted her wrap from Phoebe. "Maybe not in your eyes, but in fathers eyes you did!" Phoebe said softly. "You know he is looking for a husband for you and you also know Mr. Wyatt is not good enough for you." She added. "I know no such thing!" Piper retorted. "Piper he is a rogue, everyone knows that, just ask Cousin Hannah, she will tell you!" Paige jumped in. "He was nothing but a gentleman with me." Piper defended him. "Well we will see what father has to say about that." Paige said as she looked at their father whom had just walked into the room.  
  
The ride home to her Cousin's home was a silent one. Her father brooding. And Piper nervous about what was to come. She knew by the looks of her father that a lecture was to follow as soon as they got home. But she would just show him her dance card and prove that she had done nothing wrong. She looked at the little bag she was holding. And just to make sure she looked inside to make sure the dance card was still in it. To her surprise there was a little not tucked into her dance card. How had that gotten there? She took the note and slipped in her glove. Hoping her father hadn't noticed.  
  
tbc 


	3. The note

Part 2 West Virginia  
  
When the four of them got home victor dismissed both Phoebe and Paige and told George the butler to bring his evening brandy into the study. He waited at the door of the study for Piper to pass him. More nervous then she thought she would be, Piper walked over to the fireplace and sat down on the elegant little chair before it. She took her gloves of making sure the note stayed where it was. Looking up at her father, she could see he had a furious glare on his face. She thought maybe she should start the conversation. But one more look at her fathers face told that might not be the best course to take. Victor took his seat across from her behind the desk. Again he glared at her.  
  
"do you have any idea what you have done tonight? He asked her. But his face telling her he didn't really want an answer. "For weeks we have been going to these balls to built your reputation, to show them you are worthy of even the best of gentleman in this part of the country. And in one evening you have manage to ruin what ever we had built." Piper had lowered her head. She didn't like to be scolded like a little girl and she hated it even more when the one doing the scolding was her father. She so hated to disappoint him. "What have you got to say for your self?" Victor said getting up from his chair and walked to stand in front of her. "How could you spend the evening dancing with that..that?" It seemed her father couldn't get out of his words his face slowly turning red his voice getting louder with each spoken word.  
  
Softly Piper murmured that is was not her fault. Victor had apparently not heard her as he kept going on about how Leo was the worst thing that could have happened to her. He didn't elaborate on this which made Piper wonder what is was that Leo had done that made her father hate him so much. She had to ask her Cousin if she got out of this alive she told her self. "Well" she heard Victor say. She had been so much in thought she had not heard her father. "I am sorry father" she spoke softly.  
  
"I would think so." He said. "No about dancing with him father!" Piper said then wanting to kick her self for not letting it rest. Her father turned back towards and lowered his face to where it was only a few inches for hers. "Care to explain that young lady" he shouted. I am sorry I was lost in thought just a minute ago, but I am not sorry for dancing with Mister Wyatt, I have a prefect reason for why I was dancing with him for the last few dances" She said giving her father a defiant look. Victor looked like he was about to explode. Then in the next second it looked like the life just drained out of him and he sat back down in the chair. His face was almost white to his earlier red. Piper jumped of her chair and to his side. "Daddy what is wrong?" she asked in alarm. Victor gave her a look. "I just don't know where I went wrong, you have always been such a good girl, what happened? It has to be my fault! It just has to be." He said softly looking past her now out of the window.  
  
Piper stood up. And looked down at her father. She should have known. He did it all the time. "Enough father! She told him her hands on her hips now. "It will not work this time." Victor looked at his daughter and sat up. "I can't believe you would go this far," Piper went on now pacing the room. "I told you I haven't done anything wrong!" As she tossed her little bag on the table in front of him.  
  
Victor gave her look not understanding why she was throwing stuff at him. "Just look in the bag and look at the dance card," Piper yelled now just as angry as her father had been not ten minutes before. For a second it looked like victor was going to refuse to look. And Piper sight a breath of relieve. But she had sight too soon for Victor picked up and opened the little bag and then opened the dance card so he could see if what she was telling him was the truth. He then looked up at Piper and then down again. "I am sorry Piper..i." he started. Piper took her bag and stepped away from the desk turned to leave the room. She looked over her shoulder to see Victor looking at her.  
  
"You should have trusted me when I told you it was not my fault, but you chose to belief that I was a liar daddy, I have never lied to you. And it hurts to think that you don't trust your own daughter!" and with that she left the room.  
  
Feeling a little guilty for leaving him like that. Knowing full well that she had a note stuck in her gloves and that hiding the note was as much as lying as one could get, but then her father didn't trust her to begin with, if he would catch her she had only proven him right. She walked through the hallway up the large stairs and in to the room she shared with her two sisters. Who faithfully where waiting for her. They told the maid that they could help each other undress and that they didn't need her again till tomorrow morning. The maid bid them goodnight and so sooner had she closed and Paige and Phoebe pounced on her. "What happened?" this came from Paige. "Did he do his hart attack bit?" this from Phoebe. " He yelled," Piper said to the first. "And yes he did." She told Phoebe.  
  
She walked over to the other side of the room and sat down on the little chair across from the mirror she took her glove and shook the note out on her lap. ""What you got there?" Phoebe wanted to know. "Nothing" said Piper softly. But before she could get a change to read the note it got ripped from her hands. Paige dashed around the bed and tossed the note to Phoebe. "Phoebe, this is not funny, give it back" Piper yelled at her. "Jees must be important," she said with a little smile. "Who is it from?" holding the note just out of pipers reach. "Phoebe just give it back, please". It must have been the way she looked or had almost pleaded for the note because Phoebe handed it over. "Sorry Piper I didn't know it was that important."  
  
Piper took the note and sat down on the bed. Slowly she opened the note. Wondering all the while what Leo might have written her. The note read:  
  
Dear Miss Halliwell I enjoyed your company tonight immensely Please do me the honor of meeting me. At the pond about a half-hours ride from the house. If you will not meet me, I will not bother you again. My heart would be broken. But I think I should live. Again I plead to you. Tomorrow on the morrow at 10:00 am  
  
Sincerely yours  
  
Leo Wyatt  
  
Piper folded the note and tucked under her pillow. Looking up she saw both Phoebe and Paige looking at her. "Well?" Phoebe asked her first. "Who was it from?" Paige wanted to know. At first she didn't want to tell either of her sisters's what the note had said. But she was so excited she had to tell someone. And who better then her sisters.  
  
"It was from Leo" she told both of them. "What did he want?" "He wants to meet me tomorrow morning at ten at the pond." Piper told her stunned sisters. "Your not going to do it are you?" Phoebe asked with a frown. "Why not?" Piper asked her. Knowing full well neither one of her sisters would even think of doing anything that outlandish. "Piper are you out of your mind, if father finds out he is going to kill you!" Phoebe burst out. "And then is going to kill Leo!" Paige added to it.  
  
"Who is going to kill who"? Came a voice from the door. Startled all three girls turned to find their Cousin standing by the door. "No one". Piper said and got up from the bed. "I clearly heard you guys talking about something. Why cant I be part of it?" Hannah pouted. "We where just talking about stuff!" Paige said. "Yeah if it is anything important we will let you know!" Phoebe added to it.  
  
A little more then put out Hannah left the room in a huff. "Fine be that way". She said right before closing the door. Paige jumped on the bed laying down stomach first feet up in the air. "Are you going to go?" she asked Piper. "I don't know!" come Piper's voice from behind the screen where she was getting undressed. "What do you mean, you don't know. Either you go or you don't?" Phoebe piped up.  
  
"I want to but I don't know how much time I have?" Piper said coming from behind the screen. "Dad told me she had Dan Gordon come over for a late lunch." As she sat in front of the mirror again. Picking up a brush she started to brush her long locks. "What would you guys do?" She asked her sisters. Paige was the first to answer. "Nope I would be to scared that father would find out." "What if father wouldn't find out?" "I still don't think I would do it!" Paige told her. "And you Phoebe?" piper said turning towards her other sister. Who had a dreamy look on her face. "It is all so romantic" she sighed. "I didn't ask if it was romantic, would you go Phoebe?" Piper asked again. "I think I would but I would be sure to cover my behind" she said. "ohh I just don't know" Piper sighed throwing the brush down. "Yes you do!" Paige said looking at her. "Yes you are right." Piper admitted. "So you are going!" Phoebe exclaimed. "yup." Piper stated the obvious.  
  
With that the girls each crawled in bed. Neither of them knowing that, some big ears in the hallway had overheard the whole conversation. "So you think you are going to sneak away do you? We will see about that.  
  
tbc 


	4. the meeting

West Virginia part 3  
  
The night was a restless one for Piper. Every time she decided that she would go she would switch back to not going. Needless to say when she got up she was not at her best.  
  
Everyone was waiting for her at the breakfast table. Her father looked her over once or twice and said. "Are you feeling okay my dear?" Piper looked over at him still mad at him from the previous night. "As well as could be expected" she said a little harsh. Her father decided to let it go but not before giving her a stern look.  
  
"Well as you know ladies we have count Gordon over today for and early dinner, so I expect all of you ladies to be here!" victor said with a pointed look at Piper. "Oh father not count Gordon!" Piper started. "Piper!" victor's stern voice interrupted her. "He is a man of high standards and he is coming specially to see you, I have a suspicion that he wants your hand in marriage, and I am so inclined to let him have it." He continued.  
  
Piper looked over at her sisters for help. But both Paige and Phoebe kept their heads down concentrating on what ever was on their plate. Piper opted not to say anything for the moment. But one thing was sure for now. Where she had, had still doubts about meeting Leo, now she was sure. She would meet him. And her father be damned.  
  
Count Gordon. Of all people why him? She had met him on several functions and thought him to be an overbearing oaf. His idea of a wife was a subservient little twit with no mind of her own. And if she could avoid being his wife she would try in every way possible. Even if that meant going against her father and the rest of her family if must be. She asked if she could be excused and found her way back upstairs.  
  
Paige and Phoebe followed shortly. "Eww Count Gordon! Phoebe said in disgust. "Well you could have said something to father earlier!" Piper snapped at her. "Why don't you guys ever open your mouth?" she asked her two sisters as she was getting out of her gown. "Why would we? You never did until last night!" Paige said walking over to help Piper get the last buttons undone.  
  
"That's not true, and besides it is about time we opened our mouths, we are no longer little girls we are woman with our own minds and our own choices". Piper went on. "Yeah and might that choice be Leo?" asked Phoebe. "I didn't say that..." Piper started. But got interrupted by Phoebe. "You didn't have to Piper it is written all over you!" "She has got a point there Piper, and if you are meeting him." "What do you mean if!! She is going to meet him aren't you Piper?" Phoebe asked. "Yes I am, and so what of it?  
  
"The what of it is, what if father finds out?" Phoebe pointed out. "There is no what if, he will find out!" Paige interjected. "He always does!"  
  
"he is not going to find out and you two are going to make sure he doesn't right?" Piper asked her sisters pleadingly "No he won't" both sisters said in unison. How they were going to do that was a mystery to both of them. But they both loved their sister and would do anything for her. Just like they knew Piper would do anything for them. Piper finished getting dressed in her riding skirt and then Paige and Phoebe made sure she could make a clean getaway.  
  
When she got to the stables she wasn't so sure anymore. Maybe she should have found out more about Leo before she went to meet him. But it was to late for that now. She had about an hour before she had to meet him. So she took the long way to the pond that she was to meet him.  
  
Leo was standing under the willow tree. He was an hour earlier and he was having second thoughts of his own. Why had he invited her out here? Like he didn't have enough problems right now! Why would he need a woman right now? He didn't know. But he knew he had to meet Piper again even if it was only this one time. She had taken his breath away the moment he had seen her across the room. Cole had told him that she was Hannah's Cousin. That alone should have put him of from her. But he just couldn't. it had been a long time since a woman had made him feel this good. Hell made him feel at all. After the last few months he wasn't sure he had had any feelings left. But one evening with her had changed all that. If not for any other reason then that. He had to at least thank her for that. Or so he had convinced him self.  
  
Piper came around the bend and saw him standing under the tree. He was half an hour early. But then so was she. He hadn't heard her yet. She stopped her horse and got of and softly walked his way. He looked so handsome standing under that tree. The sun right behind him made his hair glow almost like he was wearing a halo around his head. An angel she thought, smiling. He had looked good last night when she had seen him. But yesterday paled to today.  
  
It was as if he felt her presence before he saw her. Because there was no way he could have heard her coming. He slowly turned around and his heart climbed to his throat. God she was even more beautiful then he remembered. He pushed himself away from the tree to meet her half way.  
  
"I am so glad that you decided to meet me, Piper" he said as he took the reins from her hand. "I wasn't sure if I should come." She said softly. "Why not?" he asked her. "It is not proper for a lady to meet a gentle man with out an escort." She told him. "Then I am even more honored that you came to see me." "Why did you want to meet with me?" Piper dared to ask. "I don't know, before I knew it I had put the note in your purse." He smiled. "I just had to meet you again"  
  
Piper smiled back at him. "I am glad that you put the note in my purse." She told him. Leo had wrapped the reins of the horse to one of the low branches of the tree and the both of them walked slowly to the edge of the pond. Neither was sure what to say next. "How did you know my Cousin Hannah?" Piper asked for lack of anything else. "Oh we have know each other for years" Leo said but did not elaborate on it. So Piper didn't mention anymore of it. Suddenly she didn't feel so comfortable anymore. "I think I should go?" she said as she turned to go back to the horse.  
  
Leo stopped her by putting his hand on her arm. "No, please don't leave yet, you just only got here!" "Yeah but what am I doing here, it seems we don't have anything to talk about. And I have to be home to get ready for dinner." She said softly. "Please Piper a few more minutes?" he pleaded with her. Piper nodded her head and both turned back to the pond.  
  
Leo's hand had never left her arm and it had moved down to capture her hand. At first she had wanted to take it back. But it felt she good to hold his hand she left hers right where it was. "Piper?" "Leo?" they both said at the same time. "You first." Leo said with a smile. "No go ahead" Piper said smiling as well. "I don't know where to start, but here it goes." He said almost shyly  
  
Piper looked at him and took his other hand as well. "Are you okay, Leo?" she asked him concerned. Leo gave her a smile and continued. "For the last 11 months or let's just say for the last year. It seems like I have been lost. I didn't know what to do with myself or where to go. I didn't have any direction where to even go. Until last night. Until I saw you. It was as if everything fell into place.no wait before you say anything. I know how could it be? We had only met a few minutes before. I can't explain it Piper. I don't even want to explain it. All I know is that when I saw you I knew we had to meet again. That we where meant to meet again." He concluded.  
  
Piper had just listened to him and had not said a word. "I know what you mean Leo, not that I have been lost or anything. I didn't even know that I wanted something or someone until I saw you last night. You had been missing from my life and I didn't even know it. You know what I mean?" she asked him. Leo pulled her closer and put his arms around her. "Yes Piper I know what you mean." He said softly in her ear.  
  
Piper pulled back a little and looked into his eyes. His eyes had found his way to hers and he could read her desire as much as he could feel it. He pulled her closer and placed his lips softly on hers. searching making sure not to scare her. Piper closed her eyes. Her first kiss. Her first kiss from a man besides her father's. a kiss she felt clear down to her toes. Leo deepened his kiss holding her closer to his body. She felt so good. Like she belonged there. Like she had always belonged there.  
  
Suddenly Piper pulled back. "No, we cant do this!" she said shocked. "Piper I am sorry, did I hurt you?" Leo asked concerned. "No, oh god no. it isn't that." She said with a broken voice. "We cant do this, this is not going to work out, Leo" she said a tear now slowly making its way down. "Why not Piper. I will go and talk to your father. We can make this work . what ever he wants I will do it!" he said wiping the tear from her cheek. "Oh Leo if only you could, but you are to late!" Piper said and turned to run back to the horse.  
  
Leo caught up with her before she was even half way there. "What do you mean I am too late" he asked her. Turning her towards him. "Just let it go Leo, just forget about me. Find another lady. Please." She said now full out crying. Leo wrapped her in his arms. "I can't Piper, I have just only found you and I cant just let you walk out of my life!" Piper but her cheek against his chest and she could hear his heart beat going a mile a minute. "Ohh, Leo why did we have to meet now, why not a week ago, now everything is to late". "What Piper?" Leo asked her again pulling her away from her so he could look at her.  
  
"The dinner tonight, Leo!" "What about that dinner?" "My father invited count Gordon. He ..he." Again the tears came. "He what Piper?" Leo asked. But he had a fair idea of what she was going to say and he didn't like it one bit. "He is going to ask for my hand in marriage and my father said that we where a good match and that he would accept, but oh god Leo I don't want to marry him." She said burying her head against his chest.  
  
Leo held her tight against his chest. He never wanted to let her go. He had heard about count Gordon and knew him to be a mean and cruel man. He would never let a decent woman come anywhere near him least of all his Piper. He pulled her from his chest again and lifted her head with his finger. "Don't worry Piper, we will find a way" she said softly. "How Leo, you don't know my father. When his mind is set to something he wont change it for anything in the world". She almost whispered. "Leave it me okay, my love?" Piper nodded her head again. He bends his head and captured her lips again. The kiss was even better than the one they had shared before. And this time it was Leo who broke the kiss. "Go now my love, I will find a way!" and he helped her on her horse.  
  
He watched her ride of and then got on his own. He needed to find his friend Cole and have little talk about a dinner party he was going to attend tonight.  
  
When both of them where far of in the distant Hannah came from the bush she had been hiding in for the past hour and half. "Oh no dear little Cousin of mine, he is not going to find a way for the two of you to be together and if he by some miracle does, I will make sure you will not want him anymore. You will gladly walk into the arms of count Gordon you mark my words" she said with an evil smile on her face. 


	5. the dinner

West Virginia ..Part 4  
  
Piper had made it home in time to get ready for tonight's dinner. As usual she was flanked by both of her sister's. "Come on Piper, what happened?" Paige was the first to ask. "Nothing!" Piper said, but the blush on her face assured her sister's that, that nothing had to be something. "Yeah right and I am the queen of Sheba!" Phoebe said from behind the curtain where she was getting dressed. "Just spill already, cause you know you will anyway." She added coming from behind the curtain in her bloomers. "Did he ravish you?" Paige asked with a smirk. Piper blushed a little more. "Omigod, he did didn't he!" Phoebe exclaimed. Walking over to sit next to Piper on the bed.  
  
"No I wasn't like that Phoebe, he was the perfect gentleman. Like I knew he would be," she said softly. "You where with him for an hour and half! You can't tell me nothing happened!" Paige said getting frustrated with her older sister. It was like pulling teeth getting anything out of Piper today. Making her think more had happened on Piper's outing then she was letting on. "start from the beginning and leave nothing out." She tried again. Piper bowed her head. She knew she was not going to get out of this room with out telling her sister's what had happened that morning. "fine!"  
  
After having heard the whole story both Phoebe and Paige where silent for a few seconds to stunned to say anything. A feat not easily done in the Halliwell house hold. "You let him kiss you!" Paige was the first to say. "Of course she did, did you see him last night? The guy is more handsome then the devil himself." Phoebe interrupted Paige. "How would you know? Seen the devil lately?" Paige retorted a little offended by her older sister. Phoebe waved her hand as if to dismiss her sister. "Don't be waving your hand at me.." Paige started but got interrupted by Piper.  
  
"I didn't mind his kissing me, as a matter of fact I kind of liked it." "Whoa.hold on I have to hear this." Phoebe said looking pointedly at Paige. Which was unnecessary because this one was glued to Piper as well. Piper didn't say anything as she went behind the curtain to finish getting dressed. "Well!" both Paige and Phoebe said unison. "Well what? It was nice and the second one was even better then the first one." "He did ravish you!" Phoebe said with a smile. "Oh posh" Piper said but was smiling as well.  
  
"Okay this is all nice and well, but what about father?, and moreover Lord Gordon?" Paige said always being the voice of reason. Piper dropped on the bed her shoulder sagging. "Way to take the fun out of a conversation, Paige!" Phoebe said. "Well some one has to, you know he is coming to this dinner tonight. And he is only here for one reason, and you know it." Paige said with a sneer to Phoebe. "What am I going to do?" Piper said softly trying to hold back her tears. Both sisters flanked her on either side. "don't worry Piper, Leo said he was going to find a way to stop that, and I have a feeling he is going to try his damnedest just to do that." Phoebe said putting her arm on Piper's shoulder. "Yeah what she said" Paige said taking her sister's hand.  
  
The three where still sitting next to one another when there was a knock on the door. "Please come in." Paige said. Hannah walked into the room. "dinner is about to be served and your father wants to know what the hold up is?" she asked the sister's looking from one to the other. She noticed Piper's red rimmed eyes at ones and had to contain her self not the grin. Making an effort to look concerned she walked over to the bed as well. "What is wrong Piper, are you okay?" she asked with just enough empathy in her voice. "she is fine Hannah, why don't you tell father we will be down shortly." "Oh okay then" Hannah said barely containing her anger as she walked out the room.  
  
How dare they treat her like a common maid! She had been nice. She had asked if everything was okay. Ha, like she needed the three of them. Oh, it would have been nice to have sisters, hell she would have settled for a brother. But seen as she had neither. She had always tried to worm her way into her cousins. Not that they had ever let her. Nice enough they where. But they had to be because of their strict up bringing. But nothing more. Not once had they confided in her. Not once had they shared a secret with her. And she knew there had been many over the years. Well no more she didn't need those high and mighty halliwells anymore. She was making a life of her own. But not before taking a few halliwells down.  
  
The girls finished getting dressed in a hurry. If there was one thing you didn't do it was letting victor wait for long after he had summoned you. When the three of them walked down the stairs victor glanced at his daughters. He took a moment longer looking at Piper. Piper dropped her head. A little nervous. "Piper are you okay, Hannah told me you had been crying?" all three sisters looked up to look at Hannah. Who was standing next to victor. "Well?" victor asked looking at Piper again. "It was nothing father." Paige said. "when I did pipers hair I poked the hairpin to far and I hurt her, I didn't mean to." She added quickly seeing the look on her fathers face. Victor knew something wasn't right he just couldn't put his finger on it. "I would think you girls where old enough, to leave those childish things behind you!" he said in a stern voice. "Yes father." Paige said demurely.  
  
Walking towards the drawing room Piper mouthed a thank you to Paige and squeezed her hand. Paige squeezed it back to let her know it was okay. "All we have to do is wait for the gentle man to arrive, I understand that Cole is bringing a friend tonight?" victor asked Hannah. "Yes he sent a messenger to let us know he was bringing a guest, I hope it was okay to let him know it was okay." But of course it is Hannah the more the merrier I always say." Victor said with a smile.  
  
Just them the butler announced that the first guest had arrived. Well send him" victor said his smile getting even wider. He got up from his chair and walked to the door to welcome his guest. "Lord Gordon welcome to our humble abode" he said holding out his hand as greeting.  
  
Dan Gordon walked in to the room as if he owned the place. Looking at the people gathered in the room. His eyes dropped on Piper. Not much his type but she would do as a wife it wasn't as if he had to bed her every night. Once he was sure she was caring his babe he no longer had any use for her and could go back to his mistress of five years. He had not planned on getting married anytime soon. But with the dowry that Piper brought with her. He could settle his gambling debts and live in the style he had become accustom to in the last few years since his father had passed away. Of course he had made sure his debts and his lifestyle had been well hidden. No need for Halliwell to find out about that now was it.  
  
He walked over to the girls and took each of their hand and placed a kiss upon them. "What is a man to do with so many lovely ladies in one room?" he said when he bends over to kiss Piper's hand. Piper had to contain herself not to shudder visibly. Something about this man made her skin crawl. He had already walked over to Hannah and took her hand as well. Now this was a woman that was more his type. He might have to have a taste of her in the next coming weeks. As he gave a devilish smile. Which Hannah without shame returned.  
  
Again the butler announced that there where more guests and he opened the door to Cole and his guest. Piper almost fainted when she saw who was with Cole. Leo gave her a smile. "Miss Halliwell we meet again" he said bending over to kiss her hand. But his eyes never leaving hers. Piper dared a look at her father. Fury was written all over it. But manners prevented him from saying anything. Again the butler came and announced that dinner was being served. Before Dan had a change to get to Piper, Leo took her arm. "Can I have the pleasure of escorting you to the dinning room?" he asked her with a little grin. Piper placed her hand on his arm. "I would be delighted, Mr. Wyatt!" giving him a big smile.  
  
Cole had taken Hannah's arm. While Dan had taken Phoebe's. leaving Paige to take her fathers arm. "I cant belief Cole brought this man in to my house" He hissed. Paige wisely decided not say anything. Hannah on the other hand was furious. "Why did you bring this man here, you know victor hates the sight of him!" she pouted at him. "Oh Hannah, don't be so dramatic, he is a good friend, despite the passed you two share." Cole said softly. Hannah looked over at him. "See you even say it your self and because of that passed you should be more aware of my feelings Cole." Hannah told him. "Let's just have a nice dinner okay Hannah." He said a little stern. "Fine." She said sugar sweet. "Anything for you dear."  
  
Now what was she going to do, with Leo here things where not going as she had planned. Him being here ruined everything. Now she had to come up with an whole other plan. Oh well, you are lucky today Piper. But soon I swear soon you will be knocked of that pedestal. And I think I just found the person to help me with this. As she glared over the table at lord Gordon.  
  
tbc 


	6. the dinner cont

West Virginia part 5  
  
Leo had maneuvered him self-next to Piper during dinner. Phoebe who didn't much care for Dan herself had placed her self next to Cole. Which was just fine with Hannah because that left her right across the table from Dan. Paige was forced to sit across the table from her father. But seen, as she was the best at keeping the peace this was not a bad idea.  
  
Dinner started out a little strained but Leo pretending nothing was out of the ordinary kept up a lively conversation. Much to Piper's delight and victors chagrin. Cole and Phoebe where in an intense conversation. And Hannah was doing her own little thing to get Dan's attention. In which she found a more then willing partner.  
  
Paige was overlooking the whole thing and didn't miss a beat. She gave a little smile in Cole and Phoebe's direction. Seeing that the two of them where tuning out the rest of the table and where to close for it to be respectable. She shifted her gaze to Piper and Leo and saw the same thing. When her gaze went over to Hannah she saw this one was leaning pretty far back on her seat. And she knew that Hannah was not keeping her feet under her own seat. She almost gave a gasp as she noticed the contend look on Dan's face. Well the little tramp she thought. Victor was unaware of what was going on except for Leo and Piper.  
  
After the four-course meal victor decided dessert should be served in the family room. All three girls gave him a weird look. Dessert was never served in the other room. But victor was fed up with Piper and Leo and wanted to get the two of them separated. He needed to get Piper and Dan in one place next to each other so she would notice some one else besides Leo in the room.  
  
Before Leo had a change to pull Piper's chair out for her victor was there. "Could I have a word with you dear?" He asked her. Piper gave her father a stunned look. The fears scowl on his face showed her she was in more then a little trouble. Victor took her arm in a strong vice. "This way my dear?" he said with a hiss trough clenched teeth while trying to keep a smile on his face. Piper shot a panicked look over to Leo. This one shrugged his shoulder not knowing what to do.  
  
As he saw her almost being dragged away by her father. He felt a stab of fear going through his heart. What had he done coming here tonight! What was her father going to do to her? Surely he couldn't punish her to severely? They had guests and not only that Piper had not even know he was going to be here did she?  
  
The four others had already walked to the family room and Leo sought out Paige. He wasn't sure if he should ask her. But the worry for Piper over riding etiquette he stepped up to her. "Paige a word please?" he asked taking her arm and walking to the corner of the room. Paige walked willingly with him having a few words for him her self. "Why has your father taken Piper from the room"? He asked her. "Do you really have to ask that? Did she know you where coming tonight? She asked him instead. "Of course not she would never have let me!" Leo stated.  
  
Phoebe and Cole and wandered over to the corner as well. "Why did you come?" Phoebe asked him. "You know victor rather see your backside then the front of you! Do you have any idea what kind of trouble Piper is in because you showed up here!" she hissed. Leo turned a shade paler then he was before. Paige jumped to his rescue by looking at Cole with a frown. Maybe that question is better asked of Cole here, he is the one that asked Leo to come, knowing full well that victor doesn't care for Leo".  
  
Phoebe turned on her sister. "That is ridicules, Paige! He doesn't know how father feels about Leo". "Doesn't he?" Paige said looking over at Cole. Who was enthralled by Phoebe. Never had a woman stood up for him like that before and to her own sister of all people. Leo jumped in. "No she is right, I shouldn't have come, but is to late for that now. What is victor going to do to Piper?" he asked both sister's. But before either of them could answer victor and Piper walked back into the room. Victor with a smile on his face, and Piper trying to smile with red rimmed eyes. Clearly she had been crying.  
  
Leo wanted to run across the room and take her in his arms. But the pleading look in her eyes and a hand on his arm from Phoebe prevented him from doing just that. Piper walked towards Dan and Hannah who where still in a silent conversation. Having overheard nothing what had been said between the four on the opposite side of the room. When Piper reached Dan Hannah sauntered over to victor and Piper spoke softly to Dan and shortly there after the two of them left the room. Again Piper looked over her shoulder to Leo as if to say she was sorry. Leo watched her leave the room. With a rage going through his body which the likes he had never known before. He cast a glance over to victor who gave him a satisfying smirk.  
  
Hannah had moved next to Leo. "Of all the things you have done over the past few years this has to be the dumbest thing you have done yet!" she told him softly making sure that nobody could over hear her. "Your precious little Piper is going to be married to Dan and there is nothing you or anyone else can do about it!" Giving him a wicked smile before walking over to Phoebe, Cole, and Paige. "You want to bet, you tramp." Leo said under his breath.  
  
Mean while Piper and Dan where taking a stroll through the garden like victor had told Piper in no uncertain terms she had to do. Besides the few other not so nice things he had told her. Dan had taken her hand and had placed it on his arm. Piper felt a cold shiver go down her spine. She didn't trust count Gordon as far as she could throw him. "Are you cold my dear?" Dan asked. "A little." Piper answered him. Not wanting him to find out that it was his touch that send chills through her.  
  
Gallantly Dan took off his coat and put it around her shoulder. The little twit he thought as if he didn't notice she recoiled from his touch. But he had to play the game if he was going to get his hands on her money. His little conversation with Hannah had enlightened him about a few things and he knew just how to use them to his advance. And Piper had made it a lot easier by asking him to go for a walk in the garden. Now all he had to do was make sure to have Piper at the right spot at the right time and things would work out just fine.  
  
In the family room everybody was having a silent dessert. Leo couldn't even taste his and neither Paige and Phoebe had touched theirs. Hannah stood up. Looking around the room she spoke. "You know I think Piper and Dan had the right idea, why don't we all go for a stroll in the garden?" Victor stood as well. "I am going to retire for the night you young people have fun." Looking pointedly at Leo convinced he had put enough fear in Piper to stay away from Leo. "Oh no please uncle victor come with us even if it is for just a few minutes, you could use some air!" Hannah pleaded with him. "Okay maybe for a few minutes then." Victor answered as he took Phoebe's arm to escort her out of the room. Cole had taken Hannah's arm. "What are you up to Hannah?" he hissed at her. "Why nothing dear, just a little walk in the garden is all." For some reason Cole doubted very much that, that was all that Hannah had in mind.  
  
tbc 


	7. the dinner aftermath

West Virginia part 6  
  
While the others where in the process of getting their coats and wraps. Piper and Dan where on their way back towards the house. Suddenly Dan pulled Piper towards some bushes that where along the side of the path they had been walking at. "Piper" Dan whispered as he placed a hand on her cheek. Piper tried to pull away from him. And even though he was not hurting her. He was holding on tight enough for her not to able to get herself loose. "Please Piper. I just want one little kiss. We are to be married!" Dan said in a soft voice. "Please Dan let go of me. This is not proper behavior!" Piper said in an alarming tone. Dan backed of a little but not far enough for Piper to get away from him. It almost seemed to her that he was waiting for something. She just couldn't put her finger on what it was.  
  
Then it seemed like Dan had turned in to an octopus his hands where all over her. And to her disgust she could feel his mouth on to hers. She almost gagged as Dan forced his tongue into her mouth. This was so much different from the kisses she had received this morning from Leo. She put her hands against his chest to push him away. It seemed like hours before she was able to do just that. And when she looked over his shoulder. A sound that seemed foreign to her yet came from her throat escaped. There to her horror was standing her whole family. But that was not the worst of it. Beside her sister Paige was Leo. With a look of utter disgust on his face.  
  
"Leo!" she whispered. But with out giving her another glance Leo bowed to Paige said something to her and left. Piper pried her self-loose from Dan and tried to go after him. But her father blocked the way. "What is the meaning of this, Count Gordon?" He asked Dan. Piper stopped seeing it was useless now to go after Leo. "I am sorry you had to witness that, sir!" She heard Dan say to her father. "So am I sir." Victor said. "My daughters reputation has been ruined here!" victor added. "Yes sir I can see that" Dan said with a little smirk on his face. "Well what are your intentions towards my daughter count Gordon?" victor asked next. Like he didn't know already thought Piper.  
  
"My intentions are honorable sir, I wish to marry your daughter. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever met and it would be my honor if she would be my wife and countess." He said in a surpy voice that made Piper want to gag. Piper shook her head in denial.  
  
This could not be happening to her. Not after this morning! Not after she met the man of her dreams. The man she wanted to marry. The man who had taken one look at her and had set her on fire. The man who had taken one look at her tonight and had walked away without wanting to find out what had happened. She told her self dejected.  
  
"We shall go to my study and have a talk about this" she heard her father say to Dan. "Paige, you and Phoebe make sure your sister gets in the house." Phoebe and Paige flanked their sister and made their way back to the house. Closely followed by Cole and Hannah. "What have you done!" Cole hissed at Hannah. Hannah feigned innocence and looked at him from under her lashes. "Why what ever do you mean Cole?" She asked him. "You know full well what I am talking about, and if and when I find out you had anything to do with this you will ruin the day you crossed me. Do you understand what I am saying."  
  
"Please Cole do you have to be so dramatic, if Piper had not been the little tramp she is she would never have been caught with Dan, now she must suffer the consequence of her actions."  
  
"What consequence? A person could clearly see Piper was not a willing partner in this!" "I did not see such a thing, all I saw was Piper draped all over Dan like the little hussy she is!" Hannah said with venom dripping from each syllable. "It is a good thing Leo saw her for who she was before it was to late," she added to it. "And that was your main goal wasn't it?" Cole asked her. Looking at her as if seeing her for the first time. "Cole despite of what you might think I care for Leo and I would not want him hurt, and him and Piper together would have hurt him" she told him. "No correction my dear it would have hurt you!" Cole said and let go of her arm and took the few steps placing him next to Phoebe.  
  
When they got in to the house victor took Dan into the study with him. And Paige took a visible shaking and pale Piper to their room. "I will be there shortly!" Phoebe said. After her sisters then turning towards Cole said. "I am sorry you had to be a witness to all this, sir." "Don't worry about it miss Halliwell, I am just worried about your sister" Cole said softly looking into her eyes. Phoebe casts her eyes down. She liked Cole. She liked him a lot. But he was to be married to her Cousin.  
  
"Phoebe, I know this is not the time to ask this, but if I don't I might lose the nerve to do so later?" "Yes" she said softly. "Would you go for a ride with me in the morning? There is something I need to talk to you about?" Phoebe looked up. She knew she was going to be in a lot of trouble. But she couldn't resist. And only put up a little token of a fight. "But you are to marry my Cousin, you cant be seen with another woman" she told him, feigning surprise. "That is one of the things we have to talk about!" he said softly. "Will you meet me" he asked again. Phoebe looked around the hall making sure no one was there to over hear her answer. "Yes I will go for a ride with you" she told him. And then ran for the stairs to be with her sisters. Leaving a very happy Cole standing in the hall entrance.  
  
He heard a door close and turned to find his fiancee standing at the family room door. She gave him a seductive little smile and walked up to him. Cole took his coat and made his way to the front door. Hannah blocked the way. And rubbed herself against him. A few hours ago that would have excited Cole to no end. But right now he could barely contain his distaste for her. "Do you really have to go" she asked him putting her arms around his neck and playing with the hair on the back of his neck. "Yes I have to go Hannah!" he said shortly. "OH come on Cole you can stay for a few more hours, I can make it worth your while" she said smiling her most seductive smile. "NO the cost would be to high Hannah, I have to go find Leo!" he told her and with giving her another look turned and left the house. Leaving Hannah behind fit to be tight.  
  
When she felt a hand on her back, she almost jumped to find count Gordon standing behind her. "Where did you come from?" she asked him her hand on her heart. "Where did you think I came from?" she said with a devilish smile. Hannah turned more fully so she was now facing him. "Did uncle victor agree?" she asked him. "Of course he agreed, what else was he to do his daughter reputation would have been in shambles if he didn't. Great plan by the way!" he added to it. "Belief me it was my pleasure." Hannah said with a little smile. "No it is going to be my pleasure." Dan said as he pulled her body flushed against his. Clearly showing how excited he was. "I saw Cole left" he whispered in her ear. "It seems he did." Hannah said taking his hand and guiding him up the stairs.  
  
Paige got Piper into their room and Piper had thrown herself on the bed. He shoulders shaking, her face pressed into the pillow trying to drown out the noises from her sobs. Paige was rubbing her sisters shoulder's not knowing what else to do. Wiping a tear from her own cheek as well. "What am I going to do now" Piper wailed from her pillow. "He is never going to come back! I might as well kill my self!" "Piper, don't even say that!" Paige admonished her. "Why not, my life is over" she heard Piper say. "Don't be stupid, Piper." Came Phoebe's voice from the door. "Jees Phoebe, thanks for the support" Paige said turning towards her older sister. "Well it is stupid to talk like that, besides I have a feeling that more is going on here then meets the eye."  
  
That got pipers attention and she bolted up from her pillow. "What do you mean, Phoebe?" she asked. Trying to stop her tears by rubbing her eyes vigorously. "I am not sure, but fairly sure that Cole knows what happened here tonight, and seen as I am going for a ride with him tomorrow, I might just find out what that is?" she said with a huge smile on her face. "You What!" both Piper and Paige said at the same time. "You heard me I am going for a ride with Cole tomorrow!" Phoebe said again. "What about Hannah?" Paige asked. "Who cares about Hannah" Piper said, "You have to find out what happened Phoebe, and you have to find Leo and explain it to him!" she almost shouted at her sister. "I have feeling that Cole is taking care of that right now." Phoebe said as she sat down next to Piper and pulled her sisters head on her shoulder. "Oh I hope to god that he is. Please god let it be true." She said softly as fresh tears found a way down her cheeks.  
  
Mean while Hannah sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you have to leave?" she asked Dan pouting her lips. She never had, had as an exited lover as Dan turned out to be and she didn't want him to leave just yet. Pulling on his trousers Dan turned towards her. "Hannah if things want to turn out the way you want them to turn out I cannot get caught sneaking out of your room now can I?" he asked her. Hannah had to admit that he was right but that didn't mean that she had to like it. Dan walked over to her and placed a hard kiss on her lips. "Soon I will be married to that dreary Cousin of yours and when she is carrying my heir we will be together like this every night." "I can hardly wait" Hannah said smiling. "Neither can I" Dan said. "But first we have to make sure everything goes as planned." He then kissed her again and like the snake he was slithered from the room. "Yes, soon you will have nothing my dear Piper" Hannah said and laid back down on the rumpled sheets.  
  
tbc 


End file.
